


Knock Knock

by CirrusGrey



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jokes, Love Confessions, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: Sometimes bad days can have good endings.





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> I use the abbreviation "Grashe" for "Gracious" in this story. I know the fandom standard is "Grace" but I prefer to abbreviate phonetically instead of orthographically. Sorry if people find it confusing.

It had been a bad day. They had both been on edge, getting on each other’s cases for the tiniest mistakes - and there had been a lot of those. All in all, it was one of their worst hunts in years, and they hadn't even managed to catch the monster. 

Now it was night, and they hadn't spoken to each other in hours. They were lying in their tent, Gracious hugging his pillow while staring at Donegan’s back. The taller man was facing the wall.

Gracious shifted slightly. “Hey Donegan?”

Donegan grunted. “What?”

“Knock knock.”

Donegan rolled his eyes. Even in a bad mood, he couldn't help humoring Gracious’s penchant for jokes. “Who's there?”

“Olive.”

“Olive who?”

Gracious hesitated. “I love you.” Then he buried his face in the pillow, peeking over the edge to judge his friend's reaction.

Donegan whipped around and stared at him, a look of utter shock on his face. They had been going out for a while by now, but neither of them had ever.... Well, they didn't really talk about their feelings. His expression softened into a smile. “Olive you too, Gracious,” he said quietly. 

Gracious broke into a huge grin as Donegan rolled to face the wall of the tent again. “G’night, Grashe,” he said sleepily. 

“G’night Don.” He squeezed the pillow tightly to his face, trying not to squeal with happiness. Maybe it hadn't been so bad a day after all. Then he relaxed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
